The aims of this proposal are: 1) To characterize the effects of protein binding, albumin and specific globulins on the biological activity and/or metabolism of androgens and cortisol. These studies are to be done using dynamic, steady-state perfusions of specific tissues and cell suspensions in vitro and to evaluate these effects in vivo in cynomologous monkeys using constant infusions and measuring extraction and metabolism across the splanchnic bed and an extremity, and 2) To determine the site for the increase in aromatization noted in liver disease through the use of constant infusions of labeled androgens and estrogens in cynomologous monkeys before and after the production of cirrhosis.